Erollisi Day
Erollisi Day is an annual Live Event which coincides with the terrestrial celebration of Valentine's Day, held in honor and celebration of Erollisi Marr, the Norrathian Goddess of Love and the Hunt. 2012 My Romantic Reputation Shortly after you log in this Erollisi season, you will receive the quest My Romantic Reputation (however, those continuing from last year won't receive it again, you can continue where you left off). The quest leads you through acquiring one of several suffix titles by gifting others with fresh-cut roses. You can harvest roses in the Enchanted Lands and in Frostfang Sea. Your Secret Admirer Once again your admirer is back, mailing you a fresh-cut rose. This will help you get started on My Romantic Reputation and earning Titles of Love (see below). Collections The collection quest, Romantic Flower Petals, is once again available. Gift Merchants The merchants ( and ) are once again to be found next to the mailboxes outside the taverns in and . is offering a few new house items, the Pink Unicorn mount, and various other items, including new Dungeon Maker avatar activators and spawners, all available for puchase with Erollisi coins: * Dungeon Maker Avatars, 15 Erollisi coins each ** Sister Aalarya Activator ** Sister Katey Activator ** Sister Leela Activator ** Sister Thog Activator * Dungeon Maker Spawners, 15 Erollisi coins each ** Erollisian Custodian (Druid) ** Erollisian Flame Sentinel (Guardian) ** Erollisian Hart of Love (Templar) ** Erollisian Sprite of Devotion (Dirge) ** Erollisian Sprite of Passion (Wizard) is offering a few of the traditional house items for Erollisi coins, as well as five recipe books available for each: * Romantic Gifts to Craft * Romantic Gifts to Craft II * Romantic Gifts to Craft III * Romantic Gifts to Craft IV * Romantic Gifts to Craft V Hearts a'Flutter Contest The Hearts a'Flutter contest has returned this year. You can speak with in to start , or speak with... The rules have changed slightly from previous years, to more closely resemble the other live event competitions released in 2011, and a new reward has been introduced: * Lover's Wrap Love Lines The two NPCs and also return this year to offer you the quest (see 2009 section below), with a new reward: *a White Teddy Othmir Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! Once again, the quest Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! is offered by David Torchsong in Antonica (outside the North Qeynos gate) or Diana Heartstrings in Commonlands (outside the West Freeport gate), with a new reward: * a Brown Teddy Othmir Unforgettable For those that have completed , Priest Aaronolis Swornlove (near the shrine of Erollisi in New Halas) will offer the questline that begins with Bouquet of Trust, continues with Harts Full of Trust and Sacrificial Trust, and completes with a new quest, Unforgettable. Heal the Pain Sister Katey Dalwynn is offering a new quest inside the Shard of Love, Heal the Pain! Reward choices include: * Cloak of the Sisterhood * Golden Vase of Charity 2011 My Romantic Reputation Shortly after you log in this Erollisi season, you will receive the quest My Romantic Reputation. The quest leads you through acquiring one of several suffix titles by gifting others with fresh-cut roses. You can harvest roses in the Enchanted Lands. Collections New with 2011 Erollisi Day festivities is the collection quest, Romantic Flower Petals. Gift Merchants The merchants ( and ) are once again to be found next to the mailboxes outside the taverns in and . New items this year include Blushing Lover, Puppy Love Plushie, Shard of Love Stag Plushie, and the amazing Pink Unicorn steed. Hearts 'a Flutter Contest It's back once more (see 2007 details for how to play)! The starting timer still remains at every 3 minutes and the contest also runs only for 5 minutes. A minimum of 3 participants is still required. Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! The quest Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! returns again to Norrath (see 2009 section below). Love Lines The two NPCs and also return this year (see 2009 section below). Total Eclipse of the Heart New for 2011, Priest Aaronolis Swornlove offers the quest Total Eclipse of the Heart in New Halas. You will find Aaronolis near the shrine of Erollisi. You will need to complete his previous questline (Bouquet of Trust, Harts Full of Trust, and Sacrificial Trust) before he will offer it to you. What's Love Got to Do With It? Priestess Annalisa Swornlove again offers the quest What's Love Got to Do With It? in New Halas (preceded by Shot Through the Heart). You will find Annalisa near the shrine of Erollisi. 2010 Your Secret Admirer Once again your admirer is back, mailing you a fresh-cut rose. Gift Merchants The merchants ( and ) standing next to the mailboxes outside the taverns in and have a few new items this year including a new recipe book and items Passionate Attire and Dazzling Temptation. Shot Through The Heart Speak with Priestess Annalisa Swornlove in Antonica to begin a new quest line starting with Shot Through the Heart. In 2011, Priestess Annalisa can be found in New Halas. Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! The quest Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! is offered by David Torchsong in Antonica (outside the North Qeynos gate) or Diana Heartstrings in Commonlands (outside the West Freeport gate). Hearts 'a Flutter Contest It's back again this year (see 2007 details for how to play), but now the timer got shortened to every 3 minutes starting (5 mins last year) and the contest also runs only for 5 minutes. A minimum of 3 participants is required. Love Lines The two NPCs and also return this year (see 2009 section below). New reward includes the Frisky Strut, Flirty Wave, and Coy Pose. Titles of Love The fresh-cut roses in the Enchanted Lands have returned (see the 2009 section below) allowing players to once again gain these titles. There is also a new poster ("Erollisi Day title status") near Liannya Heartswell that lets you check your title status. 2009 Your Secret Admirer Once again your admirer is back, mailing you a fresh-cut rose. Love Lines This world event quest is back, again starting in two locations depending on which place you find Dalron in. offers the quest and offers . This year's rewards include the extended version of his little black book along with your choice of the Gaze of Erollisi (2008) or Glare of Rejection (2008) or a new theme (love, devotion, passion, or lust) candle. Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! This quest is the same as 2008, except for that this year completing this quest is a lead-in to a quest series - five fun quests in all! The follow-on quests, the Bouquet of Trust (good aligned) or the Bouquet of Thorny Trust (evil aligned), all start just outside of the Antonica druid ring. If you complete the entire quest series, you earn a good chunk of Achievement Experience, 14 Erollisi coins, a choice of a red cloak or a Teddy Burynai, a Romance pet of floating hearts, an earthy cloak, a statue, and a charm! Hearts 'a Flutter Contest It's back again this year (see 2007 details for how to play), but now the timer got shortened to every 3 minutes starting (5 mins last year) and the contest also runs only for 5 minutes. A minimum of 3 participants is required. Titles of Love Collect fresh-cut roses that spawn randomly anywhere in the Enchanted Lands zone and gift them to players (not NPCs) anywhere else in the game. No message comes up with each rose gifted, but titles were automatically granted for gifting roses to different people: *Flowers given to 25 different people yields the title "The Flirtatious" *Flowers given to 100 different people yields the title "The Romantic" *Flowers given to 250 different people yields the title "The Passionate" *Flowers given to 500 different people yields the title "The Amorous" *Flowers given to 1000 different people yields the title "The Heartbreaker" *Flowers given to 2000 different people yields the title "The Prurient" 2008 Secret Admirer As of February 12, 2008, the Secret Admirer is back, mailing you a fresh-cut rose to 'give' to another! Love Lines This world event quest is back from 2007, again starting in two locations depending on which place you find Dalron in. offers the quest and offers . The quest is much the same as it was the previous year, but now you can choose to receive either a Gaze of Erollisi or Glare of Rejection. Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! Priest Aaronolis Swornlove offers the Antonica quest Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! on the bridge leading to the North Qeynos in Antonica. Priestess Annalisa Swornlove in The Commonlands offers a version for those of the Evil persuasion. Erollisi Day - Hearts 'a Flutter Contest It's back again this year, but now theres a minimum of three required to play and the timer got shortened to every 5 minutes starting (90 mins last year) and the contest also runs only for 5 minutes (10 minutes last year). 2007 Premonitions The Priesthood of Erollisi is playing the plans for this year's celebration very close to the robes, so there is little information at this time. One possible hint is the sudden an unusual compulsion of creatures all over Norrath to write love notes and carry hard candies on their persons. Secret Admirer On February 09, 2007, players began receiving in-game mail from "Your Secret Admirer" with a subject line of "Be Mine?". The letter read: :My dearest , : :Roses are Red, :Violets are blue :I will be too :If I can't have you : :Take this poem and this rose as a token of my undying affection on this Erollisi Day. Perhaps I will see you speaking with Dalron in either East Freeport or North Qeynos. Maybe we will meet chasing down Erollisi essences in Antonica or the Commonlands. I just hope to have the courage to hail you if I see you. :Until then, know all of my love abides with you, although we have never met. :Love, :Your Secret Admirer Attached to the email was a Single Red Rose, a house-placeable item. Love Lines This world event quest starts in one of two locations, depending on where you find the new NPC named Dalron. , standing in front of the offers the quest. standing at the docks offers . It seems he fancies himself quite the ladies' man, and is willing to teach you how to use pickup lines. Assuming the guards don't kill you, you can do Dalron's quest in both Qeynos and Freeport in order to get both special abilities (they count as 2 different quests). Gift Merchants There are merchants ( and ) standing next to the mailboxes outside the taverns in and . They sell a wide range of flower arrangements, as well as pillows and candies. Hearts 'a Flutter Contest In a mix of last years search for essences, combined with in-game game aspect of the Frostfell Candycane Grab'n'Tag, the Hearts 'a Flutter Contest requires contestants to run all over or the collecting Erollisi essences. The one who collects the most essences in the alloted time wins that round of the game, gets their name on the leader board, and wins a small prize for 1st through 4th place. Everyone else receives a Single Red Rose, same as the one you receive in the mail from your anonymous admirer. To sign up for the game, speak to at the tree in front of the Gate in or speak with in front of the gate in the . If you are in , speak to the Erollisi Day Promoter by the mailbox outside the bank. She will transport you to for the game. After playing, talk to (another ED Promoter) and she will send you home again. Rules and useful facts *The game itself lasts for 5 minutes, and needs 3 players minimum. *There is a 1 hour 20 minute wait between games. **This includes a 1 hour sign-up period that counts down in the game window. **The sign-up period is followed by a Ready to Start period for the remaining 20 minutes (no countdown given). You can still sign up during this period. **Best solution is use an alarm/countdown timer to warn you to sign-up while doing something else. Make sure to allow yourself enough time to get to the game zone and sign up. **Once you are signed up, you can leave the game window open even if you move to other side of the zone to see how many are playing. *While the game is running, no speed buffs of any sort work. You will still have your horse/carpet/buff, but no effect from it. *There are 4 colors of essences you can collect (blue, red, purple, and mix of all 3). You get 1 point from each, but the mixed color essence also gives you short duration 65% speed buff (less than 20 seconds). *The essences tend to show up the most in areas where you will find lots of harvestables. *Make sure to set your rendering distance and particle effect distances as high as your system will allow for best chance of seeing the essences. Rewards Like the Frostfell race, only the 1st place reward is unique. The rest can be bought from the Erollisi Day merchants. *'1st Place' - one of the following: **Pink Lilies in an Elegant Vase (vase looks like 3 cala lilies within each other) **Cala Lilies in a Majestic Vase (vase looks like 3 cala lilies within each other) **Cala Lilies in a Heart-Shaped Vase (realistic heart shape with aorta and arteries) **Pink Lilies in a Heart-Shaped Vase *'2nd Place' - one of the following: **Pink Roses in an Oval Vase **Purple Roses in a Vase **Red Roses in a Vase *'3rd Place' - one of the following: **Three Pink Roses **Three Purple Roses **Three Red Roses *'4th Place' - one of the following: **Single Pink Rose **Single Purple Rose **Single Yellow Rose 2006 and asked you to gather heart-shaped essences so she could create a love potion. Reward was one of 4 candles depending on how many of each colored essence you brought back. 2005 , served as an easy quest for a charmed item involved tracking down a statue. The item could either be equipped or turned into a house item just like heritage quest items. The item looked like a short wand with a heart on the end and 3 arrows through the heart. When equipped, the item produces white sparkles. When placed in your house, it can be clicked on to make everyone else in the room turn and flirt with you. The quest was available from or . Oddly, Aaronolis seems to have not a clue about the current ED festivities going on. He has continued to hang out in on the bridge to for the nice view. Category:Live Events fr:Jour d'Erollisi